


creator

by Caidepgun, wolfgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Hannibal is 17, Inferred Grooming, Intersex, Its fucked if you think about it, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mother/Son Incest, Omega Will Graham, Omegas are referred to as "Mothers", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidepgun/pseuds/Caidepgun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgraham/pseuds/wolfgraham
Summary: Will and his son, Hannibal, have an unusual relationship.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	creator

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll taking good care of yourselves -since the plague is still a thing- remember to wash your hands, wear a mask but more importantly take care of your mental health- your loved and cherished. 
> 
> Now, for the main event: times are stressful, and that is precisely why your filthy, kinky ass is here! Relax to some flithy-taboo smut, throw your feet up on the couch, read some incest porn and let loose. You deserve this 5,000+ worded, literal mommy kink, lactation lewded intrusive thought. 
> 
> With Love  
> Two Santa-fucker

Will awoke to the quiet click of his bedroom door opening: a shy rustle of clothes grew confidence as it drew nearer. The presence’s fevered stride to his bedside turns into a brief calming stroll before Will feels it’s daunting gaze loom over him. Predatory hunger paws at his backside making _-forcing-_ Will to turn and look at the person watching him- his alpha son, Hannibal. Will’s skin prickles, an aroused shudder blossoms in his chest as he recognizes the intent in Hannibal’s eyes. Humming, he invites his son to bed with a simple lift of the bedsheets. “What's wrong, love? Did you have a nightmare?" he asks, innocently.

Hannibal says nothing as he crawls under the covers, cozying up to his mother’s neck, sniffing the Omega’s sweet budding scent. It’s not unlike the boy to remain silent; Hannibal often preferred silence, choosing to express himself physically rather than verbally with his mother. Scenting Will’s neck, Hannibal begins to croon- a low submissive rumble, “Mother.” He tosses one strong arm over Will, pulling his mother closer, pressing their bodies together- their combined body heat making Will inexplicably excited.

Will trembles, gently throwing his head back -a light thud on the pillow- gasping nothings as his son's scenting turns into licks and nips at his neck, evolving to wet open-mouthed kisses. Joyous, sloppy kisses progress, laving his mother's neck, Hannibal's palm wanders under Will's nightgown- groping at his sides and legs, feeling the beginnings of sweat easing onto his mother's smooth skin.

"Hannibal," Will gasps. His body slowly throbbing up and down, rubbing his thighs together, whetting the growing simmer between his legs as he turns to Hannibal, breathless, "What's wrong, baby?" 

"I can't sleep," Hannibal deadpans, shifting his weight onto his side so he can loom over the omega- intently watching his mother’s rosy-pink lips before leaning in. Their lips touch, Will’s eyes lock onto Hannibal’s fangs. Their breathing cycles into each other, leaving them lightheaded and impaired and in that brief moment, Will dozes and succumbs. Grabbing the back of his son’s head, the omega kisses Hannibal. He licks at the flesh of the alpha’s bottom lip and -to his surprise- Hannibal eagerly reciprocates.

“ _Oh…_ ” Will breathes, pulling back a little to rest their foreheads together. Hannibal pauses, gauging his mother’s reaction before releasing a soft, dulcet purr as he chases Will’s mouth to resume their kiss.

The alpha’s hand gently rakes down, squeezing Will’s sweat-slick thighs. His mother arches -pressing closer to feel Hannibal’s body, and consequently his hands -roaming. Want and anticipation quickly flare between his legs, pushing him closer to his son.

“ _Is there anything I—_ ” Will breaks the kiss with a shy, breathless whisper and slowly licks his swollen-rosy lips. “ _—Mommy can help you with_?” He says lazily in the space between their mouths, drunk on the taste of his son’s pheromone-thick saliva. The omega’s nipples peak beneath the thin fabric of his nightgown, sore and leaking -begging to be played with. Will purrs, nuzzling his son’s newly developed gland, encouraging the boy’s bad habits further. Hannibal takes the invitation, hand crawling up his mother’s gown. Will moans, reminiscing the past times Hannibal had snuck into bed with him. 

They both know- _they must-_ that this isn’t normal. What they are doing- these feelings aren’t and will never be normal, but he loves Hannibal so, so, _so_ much, and Hannibal loves him -perhaps not in the way a son should love his mother. 

Still...what kind of mother would he be to deny his sweet baby boy?

His mother's skin is soft -obscenely so. It's a delicate, smooth allure under his fingertips, begging to be touched further- to be teased. Hannibal grazes his mother's thin, panty line- hovering lightly over the Omega's half-hardened cocklet. His forefinger traces over the shape, lazily applying pressure, coaxing a moan from Will's throat, " _Baby_." His mother's noses his neck, trying to bury himself in Hannibal's scent. 

His hand works up from his mother's navel till he reaches the silk fabric of Will's bralette. Taking a deep inhale of the Omega's scent, Hannibal nudges closer, his erection pressing into his mother's thigh. Hopeful eyes stare at Will -begging.

“ _Ah-b-baby_ ...” Will’s breath hitches at the way his son’s hardness -hot and heavy in his sleep pants- digs into his bare thigh, feverishly rutting against him like he can’t help himself. “ _P-poor baby…_ ”

Will's body has already started to recognize his son- full blooded Alpha, virile, ready to claim, ready to breed him. Responding with such sweet submission, Will’s scent fills the air with flowering need. 

At Hannibal’s touch, Will's little omegan cock twitches, his hole pulses and his nipples ache- s _o beautifully responsive._ His mother arches closer with a whine, sweat-damp curls falling across his forehead with the movement. He slides his leg between Hannibal's, giving him a better angle to rub himself as he trails his own fingers -soft and delicate- over Hannibal's.

The young alpha stops at the hem of Will’s bralette, reaching back to unhook it, staring down at him adoringly through dark lashes.

"You want to suck mommy? Is that what my sweet boy wants?" Will moans.

The article falls loose, his son's eager hands pushing it up to expose his plump breasts, puffy nipples already beaded and dripping with milk.

Hannibal moans; he buries his face in Will's neck as his hand cups his mother's tender, swollen breast. Reveling the feel, the boy noses up the Omega's neck, uncharacteristically timid as he pleads, " _Please, mommy."_

A shudder runs through the boy as the softness of his mother's skin coaxes him to push Will on his back. Starry-eyed, the Omega watched his son with freshly flushed pink cheeks.

_'Beautiful,'_ Hannibal whispers, breathless and in awe as he scoots over to part his mother's legs. He settles between the Omega's creamy, pale thighs, snuggling his groin to Will's. Feeling his mother's small, cute cocklet throb through the thin, silky fabric, Hannibal begins to rock his hips forward- pushing his clothed erection onto Will's. Slowly, the boy drags his mother's nightgown above his breasts, exposing the Omega's soft, delicate body. 

Hungry, Hannibal wets his lip and leans down, trailing his nose up the Omega's stomach, kissing his way up to his mother's chest. The boy gradually rocks his hips harder into Will as he licks his mother's breast, encircling the swollen areola with rapacious laps before he suckles the pink rosebud. Savoring the copious nectar, Hannibal's palms run down the Omega's flanks till they clamp down on his hips. Forcing Will to stop squirming and allow his son to grind on him. 

His son groans; Hannibal shudders as the Omega's fingers thread through his hair, digging into his scalp, singing encouragement as he suckles on his mother's breast, draining Will of his milk. The Omega whines sweetly and slowly starts to grind back onto Hannibal despite the Alpha's deafening grip on his hips. 

The boy palms the thin, silky waistband of his mother's panties, taunting the Omega with the promise of release. Hannibal lazily stops suckling and with an obscene click of his tongue, his mouth comes off his mother's breast to chart across Will's chest, to the omega's other rosy-pink nipple. Innocently, Hannibal begs before he licks the creamy rivulet oozing from Will's breast, "May I?" The boy tugs at his mother's waistband- begging to feel his mother's skin on his, Hannibal struggles to find words, " _I want_ ...." He laps the pink nub, moaning as he tastes his mother's sweetness, " _I want to taste you here, too."_ He lifts his head to meet Will's eyes, pouting- a beautifully faux-naivety, " _Please, mommy."_

Will is utterly helpless; he’s never been able to say no, not to a face like that, _not ever._ He gazes down, half-lidded and gold-rimmed at his son’s perfectly pouted lips, the pale smear of milk at the corner of his mouth, and whimpers at the sight. 

“Look at you. So messy. What a messy boy.” Will takes a thumb and gingerly wipes it, offering the slender digit for his son to suckle clean, taking the opportunity to graze the sharpened points of his fangs and apply pressure, enough to leave an impression--if only, god, if only. If only he would bite mommy. Just the thought of his son's teeth embedded in his neck, being thoroughly claimed and ravished by the Alpha nearly makes him cum. The slick pools from him, saturating the bedsheets. Impatiently, Will frees his fingers with a pop and leads his son back to his neglected nipple, the other standing stiff and red from abuse. 

" _Mommy--_ " he gasps, hot and wet, at the heat building in his stomach. "-mommy wants you to, too. Till you're nice and full. Like a good boy. And then..." Will trails off with a mewl, arching his back at the feel of his son toying at the dainty waistband of his panties, his breath coming fast. _"You can taste mommy there. M-mommy's, ahh… s-slick."_

Hannibal's lips curl, mischievously, the boy remains quiet and restrained even in the face of his mother's flustered, needy plead. Hannibal's mouth waters, wanting to taste more his lips joins the Omega's breast, nursing from Will's perky, pink nipple. The boy's fingers peek down his mother's waistband and slowly glide the panties down- revealing pale, flushed skin. Milk seeps out from Hannibal's mouth as he groans, trying to contain his excitement but the feel of his mother's skin maddens him. 

He swallows, audibly- sending a thrill down Will's spine. The Alpha laps up the pearly liquid trickling down his mother's small breast till the taste of Will's sweat-slicked skin intoxicates him. Hannibal moves, pulling his mother's panties completely off. Then his mouth moves, trailing down the Omega's ribs, inhaling the fresh, savory scent of arousal dripping from Will till he reaches the hip bone and-

_"Ah! Hah-Ha- Hannibal!_ " His mother slurs clutching at his hair, pulling a few strands out as Hannibal's teeth sink into the delicate skin, drawing blood. Wetting his lips, the boy smiles as his mother writhes underneath him. The scent of arousal mixes beautifully with iron making Hannibal's mind woozy and draw to a blank. 

The boy swathes his jaws around the bite, encouraging more blood out with eager a suck. The Omega's hips squirm beneath, encouraging him to suck harder as whimpers feed him. Will's pain threatens to bear tears but he tolerates, enabling Hannibal to feast.

The boy's mauling ceases and his mother sighs, relieved yet unexplainably anguished by the sudden loss of his son's canines on him. The ache is hushed away by Hannibal's tongue, carefully laving away any remnants of blood. The boy kisses the newly bruised area, as if to apologize for his rashness. 

Hannibal's attention is then drawn to the Omega's pretty cocklet. The boy smiles, bracing his mother's legs, he lifts them up, bending Will in half and exposing the Omega's rosy, virgin-pink pussy as his bottom presses against Hannibal's clothed stomach.

The boy inhales, deliberately scenting his mother's sweet slick as he impatiently wets his bottom lip in hopes of what's to come. Then, Hannibal pushes Will's legs wider till they're spread past his shoulders, Calmly the boy commands, "Hold them there and don't let go."

Will's hands tremble as he grabs onto the back of his knees to spread his legs wider, trying to appease his son. Hannibal shifts, groaning as his cock momentarily rubs on Will's tail bone. The boy staggers back, admiring his mother's presenting. 

Through half-hooded eyes, Will sees his son's arousal festering, aching -begging to touch him. Gradually, Hannibal brings himself to palm his mother's bottom; groping the Omega, he spreads Will's strawberry-pink vulva, making his blushing rim gape at nothing. Hannibal's thumb brushes the Omega's perineum, massaging the sensitive skin while he watches his mother's cute cocklet throb and twitch as sweet moans leave his lips.

"You're gorgeous, mommy." Hannibal purrs leaning forward, running his tongue over his mother's slick-damp hole, then gently Hannibal's mouth roams up Will's tiny shaft, licking and nipping the Omega's cocklet till he reaches the flushed pink tip and sucks-

" _Nnnnnnnnnngh,_ " Will moans, legs shaking as his son takes him whole. Dropping his jaw, the Omega's eyes roll back. His pleasure building as his boy swallows him over and over, obscene wet noises echoing loudly- either from Hannibal's efforts or Will's exaggerated psyche- he can't tell...

Hannibal's thumb returns to the Omega perineum, continuing to externally massage Will's prostate. His other hand runs down his mother's soaked folds, teasing his pussy with the promise of penetration. 

Will does exactly as he's told, nails digging into the flesh beneath his knees. 

Where his son is concerned, he has always played his omegan role exceptionally well. Always the loving and doting mother. Anything. He would do anything if it meant it would bring his sweet pup pleasure, even hold himself open and bare himself whole as he does now, quivering with the feverish effort it takes to keep his legs aloft. The onslaught of sensations is too much, and the weeping bite on his hip thrums with every shaky plea and moan that spills from his pink, bitten lips. Waves of sharp pain mix with pleasure that produce a flood of pheromones similar to the ones emitted during heat; desire thick enough to taste on the tongue. The bite won't take as a proper bonding mark in it's position, but it's a reminder, a hint of what's yet to come, and with that, Will's hold momentarily weakens as his toes curl.

_You're gorgeous, mommy_.

" _O-ohh, god. Alpha,"_ he keens, hands slipping precariously low on his sweat-slick calves as Hannibal's tongue and fingers work together at a maddening, slow burn pace. His cocklet twitches in warning in his son’s throat, flooding him with his nectar-sweet precum, hole tightening against his probing finger. “If you keep doing… _ahh, nnnnngh_ , that. Mommy's gonna… _gonnnggha_ cum!"

Will cants his hips, the shift in angle allowing Hannibal’s slick coated finger to breach the virgin tight muscle. He’s been saving himself, keeping himself chaste -as chaste as one can be after a drunken and reckless heat motivated pregnancy, but he's been seventeen years celibate now. From the moment Hannibal was born from his womb and blinked those whiskey-maroon eyes at him, Will knew he’d never take another mate, devoting himself entirely to his perfect, darling boy. Will instinctively bares his teeth at the thought that any Omega would be foolish to think they’d be good enough for his Alpha son, his jaw tightening with a possessive growl. 

Past the initial stretch, Hannibal is quick to sink himself into Will knuckle deep, not just one, but two fingers. They slide in easily through the constant drizzle of slick, hooking themselves right into that mind-numbing bundle of nerves, and Will sobs with how good it feels.

“ _Mommy feels so good… so good, baby_ ,” Will babbles, eyes clenched shut, mouth lax with bliss.

Slick squirts from his hole, drenching Hannibal’s hands. But fingers aren’t enough. Will wants more. “ _I’m…. c-close_ . Mommy needs… needs _your--oh_ , fuck, th-there. Need your knot, baby. Put your knot in me! _H-Hannibal_ ,” he whines, low and needy, scenting the air and his son's heady arousal. Through the gap in his thighs, Will pleads with gold, tear filled eyes above damp, scarlet cheeks, “ _Give mommy your pups! Please!"_

His mind is murky; too drunk on his mother's scent, taste, and feel, Hannibal's circles the Omega's g-spot, teasing more moans from Will as his thumb continues to massage his perineum. His mouth comes off his mother's cock with an obscene squelch. A dribble of precum and spit bridge his lips, and the Omega's blushing, swollen cocklet. 

Beads of precum slowly drool down Will's cocklet, leaving Hannibal's mouth feeling lonely. Missing the ache of his jaw stretching, the boy laps up the rivulet, then brings his attention to his mother's leaking hole. Hannibal kisses Will's folds, focusing on his clit. The boy flicks his tongue on the bud -gaining a jolt from his mother. He suckles, repeating the movement over and over, drawing moans from Will as he coaxes his fingers inside, scissoring and stretching. Bullying that delicate, sensitive bundle of nerves till-

His mother's pale legs tense and tremble; his breath hitches, the noisy whimpers stop and become high pitched gasps that bleed into a loud mewl as thick ribbons of cum squirts from Will's tiny flushed cocklet -staining pearly white onto his stomach and chest- and his inside pulse deliciously. His mother's eyes roll back- relaxed, and his hip subconsciously twitch lightly into Hannibal's hands- seeking more in spite of the recent high. 

" _Mommy_ , " Hannibal breathes as he pulls down his sleeping pant's waistband, his cock springs forward, throbbing gently as he scoots closer to his mother. Rubbing his hardened erection to that of his mother's softened one, the boy's lips curl as he stares in awe as his cock overshadows the omega's both in length and width. His large bulbous head leaks, slobbering precum on Will's lower abdomen, mixing with his mother's own semen. 

Hannibal inhales, loving the scent of their arousals intertwining. Low and unhurried, the boy whimpers as he brings his palm to the strips of cum on his mother's stomach and chest, smudging them into the Omega's skin, " _Mommy_." Hannibal's fingers weave up the Omega's ribs then pectorals, delicately encircling the breast, he pinches his mother's nipple drawing a moan from Will. The boy's fingers play the rosebud, making it sob a delectable sweetness that makes his mouth water. Swabbing his mother's milk on his digits, the boy grinds his thumb and forefinger together. Smearing the two liquids together, Hannibal slowly guides his thumb to his mouth and sucks. Deliberately sensuous, the boy softly groans as he tastes his mother, his cock echoing his delight as it twitches atop Will's. 

Hannibal wets his bottom lip, reveling the bittersweet aftertaste. He grins, briefly flashing his fangs before he lurches over to grab a pillow. He then lifts the Omega's bottom and slides the cushion underneath. Adjusting Will's weeping, pink hole to level with his cock, the boy bites the inside of his cheek, "Are you comfortable, mommy?”

" _B-baby, I c-cant hold them anymore_ ." Will legs give out, falling to rest on Hannibal's thighs as he’s maneuvered, limp and malleable as a doll. Vaguely, through the tide of his orgasm, he hears Hannibal, a sonorous purr over his rapid pulse, and nods with a jerk. “ _Mmn… yeah_ , Mommy’s comfortable,” he manages softly with a wiggle of his ass, after his breath has settled. The fact that Hannibal would rather take his mother like this, face to face, bodies fitted together in intimacy, rather than bend him over like a common bitch proves just how much he loves his mommy. He's raised his baby so well, so perfect for just him. Will's chest blooms with affection and the stuttering of a purr.

It hitches a second later, when the head of his son’s thick Alpha cock teases his hole, precum smearing its way to the underside of his cocklet to add to their mingled mess on his belly. “ _Oh, fuck--so big… baby, you’re so big,”_ Will trills in appreciation, one of his pretty little omega noises meant solely for his baby boy. Compared to mommy's tiny omegan cock, Hannibal's is huge -he is every definition of the word Alpha. There’s a maternal sort of pride in Will's voice, when he says, “Mommy's big boy. Let mommy show you how to be a real Alpha, hm?”

With a shaky sigh, Will reaches down and wraps his hand around his son’s cock, testing it’s girth, thumb rolling over the wet, fat shaft before his fist clamps around the base of his knot and squeezes. “ _Feel good_?"

_"I bet it does_ ," Will smiles, giving Hannibal a peek of his much smaller omegan fangs as his son's knot throbs helplessly against his palm. He digs them into his bottom lip and moans. "It'll feel so good when you put it in mommy. Your knot deep inside my pussy."

Will releases his cock and brings a hand up to taste him, worshipful laps of his tongue where his arousal had leaked. The concentrated scent of his son's alphahood drags a violent whine from deep within him, a primal need that aches down to his marrow. 

Hannibal _must_ feel it, too.

His son shudders, tentatively watching his mother's velvety tongue flick out his rosy, plump lips, Hannibal leans forward. His hands crawling up Will's thighs, reveling in the soft feel of strong muscle, he pushes himself closer to the Omega, rubbing his clothed torso against his mother's bare one. The fabric of his shirt prevents him from feeling Will beneath him, writhing, trembling- so eager to be touched and _mounted._ An excruciating heat builds in Hannibal's abdomen.

The Omega whines, arching his back, pushing himself closer to Hannibal, begging, " _Baby_ ." His mother's hands wander onto his, making his son's palms wander to his hips, " _Please, I need you."_ The Omega twitches, squirming his bottom closer to his son, dripping slick onto Hannibal's cock- enticing him.

The alpha swallows, hard, cheeks reddening with greed. Dazed by Will's scent, Hannibal sways back, grasping his cock with one hand as he staggers. His mother's hand, he recalls - his small, petite hands- his fingers could barely wrap around him. A gush of vanity swells in him at the thought. 

Salivating, Hannibal watches, memorized as Will's pink, cute folds drip with anticipation. It maddens him with temptation. Innocently, Hannibal aligns himself, groaning as his head connects with his mother's hole. 

" _Mommy._ " He breathes as he slowly penetrates, watching himself get swallowed up inch by inch. His thick cock, stretching his mother, the soft spasms of the Omega's hips as he nudges forward, the gasps and pants from Will's lips, weaken Hannibal's resolve.

Scorching pleasure almost blinds him, urging him to pound into Will without consideration but he resists as the Omega's velvety, tight heat ebbs his self-control. Once fully-seated, Hannibal groans then slouches on his mother's chest, panting heavily, he moans as the Omega's insides flutter sweetly around his cock. " _Mommy, mommy, mommy. It- I, it feels- mommy_." Tears gloss in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. The boy shivers, trying to prevent himself from losing it. 

The amount of slick Will’s producing makes up for the sheer size of his son’s cock. Past the initial stretch, his hole easily accommodates him, engulfing him in tight, blissful heat. 

With only his knotting toys to keep him company -years playing the perfect little house Omegan- he certainly hadn’t been prepared to take a real Alpha’s cock. Hannibal is at least three sizes bigger than any of them; his knot fat, still threatening to swell as it lays flushed against his hole. The grip of his son's hands paint bruises on his pale, dewy skin -indicative of Hannibal's control. Will trembles as he considers the effort it would take him to overpower Hannibal and ride his boy.

The searing press of his son's cockhead nudges deep into his cervix, both of them connected so perfectly like two lost pieces coming home. Will sobs, tears falling freely from his gold-hued lashes. “ _Oh, god, that’s it, baby…_ ” Will gasps, like he can hardly believe it. " _I-It's inside. You're inside me."_

"I love you." Will tugs him up for a kiss, swallowing whatever else he’d meant to say, panting warm and sweet into his mouth as he cups his cheeks in both hands and trails a thumb beneath his damp eyes, “I love you, Hannibal. I love you, baby.”

He clings to him on the first thrust, his lower half arching, nails biting into his back. As their bodies rock together, the fabric of Hannibal's shirt drags over his plump, over-sensitive nipples, and Will bites down on Hannibal's lip and tugs, whining. Thoughts of their bare skin gliding together has Will's hands reaching for his son's shirt, shoving it up past the bulk of his chest. In awe of how much he’s grown, the size and shape of his muscles, his perfect transformation into a full-blooded predator -Will aches and throbs and tightens around him. Driven by instinct, Will starts to groom Hannibal with kitten licks to his jaw, his lips, his cheeks, hands kneading and tracing his taut muscles. Just how he used to when Hannibal was little. He's only half-aware he's doing it now.

His cocklet grows hard between them, come to life by the friction. A well-aimed thrust into his g-spot makes his whole lower half jolt in pleasure. " _F-fuck. That's so good, baby."_

From the tautness of his muscles and sweat on his brow, Will can tell how hard Hannibal is trying to keep control of himself. Too scared to hurt his mother, too overwhelmed with sensation.

"It's okay," Will hums, dipping his tongue over his son's scent gland. The taste is so bitter it makes his teeth ache, and it's all Will needs to know his baby is reaching rut. His own blood sings in response, veins coursing with fire. Hannibal is in rut because of him. Hannibal's rut will trigger his heat. " _Mommy can take it. Just let go, baby... let mommy take care of you.”_

Hannibal's chest caves in as his mother's soft palms clutch at his biceps, nails digging into the bulk of his muscles- coaxing a shiver to run down his navel and straight to his cock. Making him shudder as needy hands roam his body, slithering from his arms to his torso, groping at his pectoral, and tugging at his chest hair. Will's thumbs run over his nipples, straining out a broken moan from his son's lips as his hands chart down to Hannibal's abs. Relishing the feel of firm, strong muscle, the omega moans, " _Baby_." 

Hannibal's ears ring, looping the sound of his mother's breathless plea. Making him starved for air, he inhales sharply as he nods- shy and anxious. " _Mo-ah-mmy_ ." The boy rasps, inching back into the omega's slick warmth. With grit teeth, Hannibal watches himself slowly get consumed. He checks his mother, glossy doe eyes staring back at him- _begging_. He swallows, and braces Will's hips, pulling them closer to him before he pulls out, a thin layer of slick coats his cock- making him glisten.

He trembles; needing the protection of his mother, Hannibal's hips pistol forward over and over- making the omega's body rock back and forth with potent, powerful thrusts. Hannibal watches in awe as Will's cocklet blends with their movements, slowly gushing thick precum on their stomachs. He bulges just underneath his mother's cum-soaked belly button, protruding with each thrust. Hannibal's breath quickens- panting the boy's hand wonders up Will's torso to his chest, grabbing the Omega's small breasts and rolling his mother's sensitive nipple between his fingers. He times his descent and leans forward to seal his mouth over the rosy bud and sucks- hard.

He’s so full, stretched to his limit, or it feels like he is. Hannibal is big, and that fact that he's still growing has Will wetter than ever. His sweet cries mix with Hannibal's harsh pants, bed squeaking with each slap of skin meeting skin. Will’s head threatens to hit the headboard. It's not that it doesn't occur to him that what they're doing is wrong _-it has multiple times now_ \- but with Hannibal's cock forcing its way deep into his cervix, rapidly swelling knot lighting up nerves in places he's never been quite able to reach on his own, it's hard to care; hard to think about anything except how good his sweet son's cock feels knot-deep inside him. How perfectly their bodies mesh with one another, Hannibal's rough edges complimenting Will's softer curves.

" _Hahhh, god-_ " Mouth parting around another high-pitched moan, Will splays a hand over his belly where the outline of his son's cock bulges out and nearly faints from the sensation. If he does, it's only for a few seconds, because he's right back to it, running his hands over every inch of Hannibal he can, bathing him in his warm, syrupy Omega scent. Over his shoulders, chest, nipples, in awe at how quick, seemingly overnight, he's shed his puppy fat into a hunter's physique

" _Harder, baby, don’t be afraid, mommy can take it -need you to breed me_ ," Will whimpers, legs shaking--he's not gonna last, and judging by the sense of urgency in Hannibal's thrusts, the way he cries out like a lost pup for mommy, he's near the edge, too. “ _You’re doing s-so good. Fill mommy up… please, please. I need your, ahhh, your knot!”_

Hannibal is pumping out so much precum that it squirts, audibly, out the side of his cock on every thrust. There's a trail of it--slick and precum from the underside of Will's ass, all over his thighs and belly, to the mattress. When Hannibal latches onto Will’s breast with a bruising suck, it’s like sparks, and Will jerks so hard, flushed cocklet dribbling, milk flowing freely into Hannibal’s hungry jaws. He loops an arm around his neck, holding him there through the aftershocks, fingers curling through his ashen hair. _"Oh, baby, you feel so good."_ His hole clenches tight and shudders, working Hannibal's knot, sucking him in as deep as he can go. He smooths his hand down Hannibal’s back, and back to his hair, petting him while he nurses. " _Cum… ahh, cum for mommy.”_

Hannibal's hips explode into a judder as he orgasms: his knot jerking forward, thrusting past Will's sweet, abused hole- their combined liquids (precum and slick) gushing out- as his knot locks him to his mother. Thick, heavy ropes of cum spurt, making the bulge in the omega's belly bloat- smothering the alpha's cock, seeping into the omega's cervix, filling his womb. 

A pang of dreadful consequence fills Hannibal but it's overshadowed by euphoria. The picture of his mother, his beautiful, _fertile_ Will, lying beneath him, legs spread -quivering and panting- as his small cocklet lays spent on his belly, drooling a steady rivulet of clear, sterile cum. Bronze, luscious curls stick to his damp forehead; Will's eyes roll back, savoring the feel of his son's cock, his body shudders, legs jolting as he spasms rhythmically around the alpha's knot- encouraging more cum to gush out. Hannibal groans- dazed with admiration- the boy absentmindedly nestles his mother's neck, sucking at his gland, indulging in Will's scent to the point of intoxication.

_Finally_. Will chokes out a strangled whine and nuzzles the side of his son’s sweat-damp head, chest heaving, nipples sucked raw and stiff. When it comes time to check the mirror, he'll find purple, vivid little reminders. He doesn’t have to touch to know, he can feel his belly distend with Hannibal’s hot seed; swears he can almost feel his cockhead breach the entrance of his womb as his eyes flutter up at the ceiling in bliss. Pregnancy resulting outside of heat is rare, but that's not to say it's impossible, and if anyone were to manage it, it would be Hannibal. Will can smell it, his own cloying note of fertility; Hannibal's rich and earthy virility. 

Will's insides twitch and tighten, sporadic little nudges of his inner walls, instinctively trying to trigger another spurt of cum from the Alpha. He tugs once, just to test the seal, but Hannibal is stuck for good. He won't be moving for a while, and nothing is getting out. Will moans, the warm pressure flooding his full womb as Hannibal readjusts himself, not wanting to leave mommy's tight heat so soon.

"So much cum…" Will sighs, throat rumbling with a velvety purr as he rolls his hips. "Let it all out, baby." 

Teeth drag over his gland and Will exhales, excitement coming over him. He's still riding the high of his orgasm, drunk on pheromones. "You love mommy don't you?" He turns his face, trailing kisses down his temple, tongue dragging over the tip of his ear. "...I want you to bite me. That way we can be together forever." Bonded for life. The laws of society be damned. "You'll give mommy so many pups."

Will smiles dreamily and cranes his neck in invitation, hand unconsciously stroking his swollen stomach.

The pang returns -a whisper in the back of his head telling him to stop- but his mother’s plea drowns it out. Will’s hands coax him forward, almost shoving the alpha to his neck, forcibly easing Hannibal into nipping at his gland.

Will groans, disapproving the lack of pressure in the alpha’s bites, “No. **Mark** me, baby.”

Hannibal’s heart pounds, bleeding through his head to his fingertips -a chill runs down his spine, warning him. Obediently, the alpha jaw slacks, engulfing his mother’s neck, and breaks into the soft layer of skin- the taste of sweat and blood hot on his tongue. 

When Hannibal's sharp fangs finally break the barrier, his pheromone-filled gland exploding into a million different sensations at once, Will practically howls. There's no going back, no hiding what they've done. The bite will scar and Will will permanently wear Hannibal's unique pattern for everyone to see and smell for the rest of their years. He cums, again--harder than he's ever cum in his life, another clear streak painting his tummy, pussy gripping Hannibal in a vice.

They wouldn't understand. 

But Will does. The bond a mother and his son share is unshakable that way.

Heart hammering his veins, Will pants, "I'm never letting you go."

  
  
  



End file.
